


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe.

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, It's a Wonderful Life, Louis loves Harry very much a lot, M/M, Mistletoe, Sick Harry, mentions of sexy times, very small mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis surprises Harry by arriving early to Anne's house one Christmas eve but Harry isn't feeling very well and needs lots of love and kisses to feel better.  A Christmas Miracle ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas-inspired fluff for our lovely boys. May they kiss under every piece of mistletoe they see :)

Louis’ hands were quivering with excitement as he gripped the steering wheel and checked his watch yet again. Not long to go now. The traffic hadn’t been too bad on the way up and, of course, lessened as he got closer and closer to the little town of Holmes Chapel. Holmes Chapel, Anne’s house and his boy. Louis couldn’t wait.

A small smile crinkled his eyes as he remembered Anne’s quiet excitement on the phone when he told her he was coming up from Doncaster right after his birthday celebrations to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with them before the rest of his tribe followed on Christmas Day. Harry thought they wouldn’t see each other until Boxing Day and he had tried SO hard to not be disappointed when Louis explained that they wanted to spend the babies’ first Christmas at home.

Before he fully finished his thoughts, though, he pulled up at the familiar house of Anne and Robin. It looked absolutely magical with a light dusting of snow, some tasteful lights along the path and over the two main windows and a beautiful hand-made wreath on the front door. Harry certainly inherited the Christmas spirit from his lovely mum. Not that Louis was against all the decorating and baking, it’s just that he lacked certain skills and patience that were necessary when disentangling metres of lights or making shortbread that was actually edible. 

He was useful in other ways, that’s right. He made a GREAT egg nog, knew exactly which Christmas movies to put on repeat in the DVD player and, of course, kept the spot under the mistletoe warm in case a certain curly-haired beauty happened to walk by. Louis loves mistletoe. 

He parked the car and grabbed his bag and took a deep breath of the cold night air to relax his facial muscles that were worked up into a grin of almost-Harry-Styles-proportions at the anticipation of seeing his baby’s face in just a few moments. He knocked.

Unexpectedly, Anne answered (they’d agreed to send Harry to answer the door!) with a slightly saddened face. “Hi Anne, is something wrong?” Louis leaned in to kiss her cheek and looked at her with a worried expression. 

“Oh love, it’s Harry ….” she began, and Louis’ heart stopped. It must have been obvious how he went from excited to complete and utter panic in a millisecond because Anne reached out to grip his arm and say, “No, it’s ok, nothing too bad, he’s just sick, poor love. Just came out of the blue today, he’s on the couch feeling very sorry for himself. It’ll do him a wonder to see you.” She smiled softly and held the door open for her second son and Louis couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of affection for her and for her son, whom they both adored.”And happy birthday, too, sweetheart.” she whispered as they made their way through the house. Louis gave her a thankful smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he thought about Harry feeling poorly on Christmas.

Gemma and Robin were both seated in the Lounge Room and deliberately avoided commenting or looking too obvious so that Louis could surprise Harry still. “It’s a Wonderful Life” was on the telly and Louis smiled, knowing that ANY Christmas movie was a favourite in the Styles/Twist household but this one was very special indeed for it’s message of family, love and friendship.

Louis walked to the end of the couch where Harry’s head lay, facing away from him, and he took a minute to smile softly and the figure of his boy wrapped up in a blanket, looking rather pale and red-nosed but, and he might be biased here but who cares, NEVER more beautiful. Indeed ANY time Louis sees Harry for the first time after a break, he is always struck anew with how Harry can fluctuate from sweetly cherubic to dead sexy, from masculine to feminine, from coy to seductive in the blink of an eye.

Right now, with his drowsy unfocussed eyes and wrapped around a pillow, he was definitely in the “little boy who needs cuddles” category so Louis leaned down over the couch and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Harry didn’t twig immediately as to who kissed him (let’s face it, a lot of kisses are given freely in this household!) but as soon as Louis whispered, “Hi baby.” Harry stiffened and proceeded to fall right out of the couch onto the floor.

Everyone laughed quietly at the scene but Louis was there in a second, sitting on the floor and helping Harry unwrap himself from the blankets. 

“Lou………..” Harry breathed his name like it was his first breath in a week. When next he spoke his words were a little watery and shaky. “I didn’t know you were coming. ‘m sick, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You do talk some shit sometimes.” Louis smiled fondly at Harry while stroking his slightly sweaty curls away from his face and looking into his red-rimmed eyes which only made the green more spectacular, in Louis’ opinion. “I decided to surprise you a bit early, s’alright yeah?”

Harry’s eyes teared up a little as he nodded and moved forward to hug Louis. Louis held his VERY warm boy close and kissed the top of his head and felt a few teary and shaky breaths escape before Harry’s body loosened and curled in towards him more. Luckily Louis knew, by now, what Harry’s body and expressions meant when they couldn’t use words and right now Harry was begging to be held, comforted and loved. So Louis hugged him a little harder and whispered, “I love you.” into Harry’s ear and felt a return squeeze that made him smile softly as Harry said, “Happy birthday, Boo.”

“Hey, love, let’s get you back up onto the couch and wrapped up, yeah?” Louis helped Harry sit back on the couch comfortably before offering to make tea for everyone. He knew his way around this kitchen pretty well and a steaming pot of tea was soon on its way. Gemma came out to help with the cups and such and gave Louis a warm birthday hug. After some good-natured teasing about his only cooking abilities being those that include tea bags and hot water and Louis countering with the fact that his poor cooking reputation is, in fact, a conspiracy of fan fiction and that he HAS, thank you very much, cooked several successful meals for her dear brother, the two make their way, giggling, back to the family. 

Louis hands his love a cuppa before carefully finding a place beside him and making small talk with Robin about the traffic and the state of the roads in the light snow. Soon, though, all are back watching James Stewart in the classic film. 

Both men finish their tea and Louis places both cups on the small coffee table before moving closer and opening up his arms to invite Harry to snuggle into his chest. Harry goes willingly and with a smile. Over the last hour of the movie, as George Bailey comes to the realisation, with the help of Clarence the angel, that his simple life has made so many other people happy, Louis is struck by how true this is for Harry too. 

Louis puts his lips close to Harry’s ear and gives him a little kiss before whispering, “That’s you, you know? You make me and everyone in this room SO happy. No matter where you go, you make people smile and feel good about themselves.” 

Harry rewards Louis with a shy smile and whispered thank-you but Louis hasn’t finished showering him with love, not by a long shot. For the last half hour or so of the movie, Louis presses small kisses to the parts of Harry that he can reach or whispers soft words into his ear. “I love you.”, “You’re always the most beautiful person in any room.”, “You make me so happy.” By the end of the movie, Harry is squirming with happiness against Louis and his smile is almost as bright as his usual one. 

Anne, Robin and Gemma all take their leave to go to bed and again wish Louis a happy birthday. Gemma tells both boys to get to bed soon or Santa won’t come, which makes everyone laugh a little. As Anne walks by the back of the couch, she bends down to kiss Harry and then Louis and whispers to him, “The day you married my son was one of the happiest days of my life. I love how much you love him.” She gives both boys a teary-eyed smile before making her way up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Louis smiles again at Harry who is, quite visibly, dropping off to sleep and says, “C’mon love, time for bed.” Earning Harry’s grumbles. “You’ll have to walk, I can’t carry you up the stairs you big lug.” Sighing dramatically, Harry gets up from the bed and Louis helps him carefully up the stairs and into their room. Luckily Harry was already wearing his pyjamas so Louis just had to bundle him into bed and dump his own clothes on the floor (he’ll get in trouble for that later!) and crawl into bed wearing just his boxers.

The two move around to get comfortable. Harry with his back to Louis, curled up small and Louis wrapped, protectively, around his back. Louis kisses Harry’s neck and whispers goodnight to his sleepy boy. 

“G’nite Lou, sorry I’m not much fun tonight. I’ll give you your birthday present tomorrow, ok?”  
“Don’t even worry, sweetheart, I just hope you feel better tomorrow before Mum, Dan and the kids arrive!” 

Harry murmurs agreement and they both start to nod off when, all of a sudden, Harry stiffens and takes in a gulp of air that fully wakes Louis up. 

“What is it, love? Is something wrong?” Louis moves back a little and turns Harry so he’s flat on his back and Louis can look at him.

“Lou ……. we walked right under the mistletoe and didn’t kiss!” he pouts. 

Louis runs a slightly frustrated hand through his hair. “You scared me, Haz! Look, no matter, we’ll do double tomorrow, ok?”

“But Louuuuu …… you LOVE mistletoe, you always say it’s “a crime against nature” to walk under mistletoe and not kiss! What if we get arrested by the mistletoe police or something!”

“Harry, love, you’re being a LITTLE bit over-dramatic here and I think a good night’s sleep will help avert mistletoe-related disasters. Come on, sleep for you or NO mistletoe kisses tomorrow either!”

Louis wraps his grumbling, sniffling boy back in his arms and kisses his neck and shoulders as Harry’s breathing gets slower and deeper before falling asleep. 

~~~~~~ 

Louis always sleeps so much better when Harry’s beside him, so it’s no surprise that he starts to wake up earlier than anticipated when he registers the missing warm body beside him. 

What he ALSO registers, however, is some surprising, though pleasant, sensations coming from further DOWN the bed. ON his body. Specifically, his cock.

Louis cracks an eye open to see Harry using gentle kitten licks and kisses along Louis’ VERY rapidly hardening cock. Louis groans at the sight and feel of his lovely husband’s warm, plump lips. But…..

“What the hell is THAT, Harold?!” Louis exclaims, pointing to the spiky green and red plant placed carefully on his own treasure trail.

Harry looks up with MUCH brighter eyes than the night before, giggles and smiles cheekily. “G’mornin’ Lou….. I brought the mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very VERY welcome. You can find me on tumblr (gemmy719) or twitter (jenguin19). Have an amazing Christmas! :)


End file.
